


First kisses

by liionne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre let out a gust of breath and muttered something in a low tone, so low it was inaudible to Enjolras. Enjolras looked at him with sea-blue eyes, stared  him down to get an answer from him. Combeferre said nothing, but rather stared into space in stunned silence. Enjolras decided not to wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kisses

Enjolras and Combeferre had been friends their whole lives. Mrs. Enjolras and Mrs. Combeferre had been friends even longer. They had went to the same fertility clinic, had discovered they were practically infertile on the same day, and then conceived within a few days of each other. They attended Aquarobics together, antenatal classes together - with their husbands, of course - and had went into labour on the same day. Their babies were born on different days simply by a technicality. The Enjolras's baby was born at 11.58pm on the Saturday; The Combeferre's baby was born at 12.02am on the Sunday. They were separated by only 4 minutes, and that, apart from the 20 yards that separated their houses, was the most that ever came between them.

Enjolras was the chief. He was the passion, and the fire; he was the driver. He pushed the pair of them to become more than what they were. Combeferre was the guide. He was the quiet reason, the shadow to the burning blaze that was cool and almost calm. He allowed Enjolras to push them, but made sure it was in the right direction.

When Enjolras broke up with his first girlfriend, a pretty girl called Nanci, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, he was not distraught like she was. Nor, however, as he glad to be rid of her. He was, instead, thoughtful. He was 16, still young, still questioning, but he thought he may have found the answer a very serious question.

"I just saw Nanci outside." Combeferre said, as he let himself into Enjolras's home, and walked into the living room. "Almost missed her, she was running so quickly. Something happen?"

"Broke up with her." Enjolras shrugged, as if this wasn't news. 

Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh." He said quietly. He flopped down onto the sofa next to Enjolras. He was still all gangly legs and floppy hair, a foal that hadn't yet grown up. He sat forward, clasping his hands together. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Enjolras shook his head. "But I would like to talk about something else."

Combeferre nodded. "Shoot."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Enjolras asked. "We both know that Amilee Pasteur likes you. Ask her out."

Combeferre's lips twitched. "I don't want-"

"Why not?" Enjolras cut in.

Combeferre paused, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. "I just don't."

"There has to be a reason." Enjolras said.

"Well there isn't." Combeferre returned.

"Do you not like her?" Enjolras asked.

"Is this the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Well?"

"No, it's not-"

"Do you not like women?"

The question came out in a tumbled rush and was followed by complete silence. Combeferre let out a gust of breath and muttered something in a low tone, so low it was inaudible to Enjolras. Enjolras looked at him with sea-blue eyes, stared him down to get an answer from him. Combeferre said nothing, but rather stared into space in stunned silence. Enjolras decided not to wait any longer. 

"For the next two minutes, I want you trust me, Combeferre." He said slowly.

Combeferre rolled his eyes. "I always trust you." He said.

Enjolras gave a single nod, and then took in a deep breath, as if readying himself. And then, he leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to Combeferre's.

At first, it was a feather-light pressure. And then, when Combeferre did not protest, did not push him away in horror or disgust, Enjolras grew bolder, pressing his lips harder and more passionately to Combeferre's. Combeferre was dazed, shocked at what was happening. At least, he thought, he knew why Nanci had been so distressed at the break up, if Enjolras was this good all the time. On instinct, on a whim, Combeferre parted his lips, sighing slightly into Enjolras's mouth. Enjolras took it as permission to deepen the kiss even further, until he broke away, breathing slightly heavier. He looked Combeferre straight in the eye. Combeferre pushed his glasses up his nose and blinked.

"Well." he said, his voice slightly hoarse, after a few moments. "I think, Enj, to answer your question, I do not like women."

Enjolras gave a small smile, and said, "Me neither."


End file.
